1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair seat tilting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office chairs are known in which a chair seat is tiltably mounted to a chair spindle and a chair back is rigidly mounted with respect to the chair seat. With such a chair, when an occupant leans back in the chair, both the chair seat and back tilt backwardly together. In other known office chairs, the back tilts wholly or partially independently of the seat. When an occupant leans back in one of these chairs, both the chair seat and back will tilt backwardly, although not necessarily to the same degree. In any of these chairs, the backward tilt of the chair seat has the effect of reducing blood circulation in the legs and does not allow the occupant to assume a completely comfortable position.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of the known prior art.